thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Roy Koopa
Roy Koopa (known as Bully Koopa in the cartoons) is considered the third oldest of Bowser's eight children in the games and oldest in the cartoons. From what has been revealed about Roy's personality, he is more brawn than brains, preferring brute force over thinking things through. Despite this gruff, tough-guy demeanor, Roy originally wore a pink shell, which may be a reference to the fact that some (jokingly) say pink is a manly color. He now wears a purple shell. Character Description Roy has the same yellow and tan skin complexion as the other Koopalings, but his head is pink instead of the standard green colouration. Roy has two, fang-like teeth in the upper corners of both sides of his snout; they are the same as Larry's. His mouth is feline-shaped, as his lips are deeply curved, and his nose is flat. His head is a very simple round shape, and like the other Koopalings, he has a ribbed, padded stomach and padded feet. Roy has always been rather large when compared to his siblings. His long arms and hunched shoulders make him similar to a gorilla. His shell was originally pink, like his head; it was changed to green in unused sprites from Super Princess Peach, and is now purple, lined with a white encasing, and with the multiple, short spikes circled with hot-pink rings. Roy wears distinctive cat-eyed, hot-pink sunglasses, as well as the same metal, spiked cuffs as the other Koopalings. According to the Japanese New Super Mario Bros. Wii site bio for Roy, the glasses are called "Bad Boy sunglasses," and they are his most defining feature.2 Personality and Traits Roy is shown to speak in a calm and collected manner in the Super Mario Bros. 3 manual and Japanese promotional materials, though he is often depicted in the American medium as a typical bully who usually beats people up for his own amusement (hence the alternate name Bully Koopa). It is rumored he spends most of his time beating up his little brother, Iggy Koopa, though he was seen beating mostly Morton in the cartoons. His actions in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga also suggest that he also enjoys employing dirty tactics. His love of the colour pink may be considered a subversion of his personality, although it could be a reference to the popular depiction of pink as a manly color. In New Super Mario Bros Wii, most of his colors were changed to purple, which in Japan is synonymous with death. He was also shown to be somewhat sarcastic in the PC version of Mario is Missing, such as when he faked fear of Luigi only to then declare "Not!" Powers and Abilities Roy Koopa has the ability to jump high into the air and use Ground Pounds to cause powerful tremors, capable of stunning (or even crushing) the Mario Bros. He can also climb up vertical walls and drop down from the ceiling to create tremors. He can also use his wand to shoot magic blasts or purple fireballs at his opponents. In Hotel Mario, he uses his brawn by extending his arms to punch at Mario1. Like his siblings, Roy is capable of breathing fireballs and spin around while inside his shell. His unused sprites in Super Princess Peach suggest he was going throw spiked-balls and use a full body tackle for attacking. The latter concept was revived for New Super Mario Bros. 2. Category:Character Category:Non-human Category:Monsters Category:Men Category:Kids Category:Discord's alliance Category:Villains Category:Royal family Category:Prince Category:Sibling Category:Sons and Daughters